funkofandomcom-20200223-history
Pop!
Pop! Vinyl's are highly stylised bobble heads from Funko based on the Japanese style known as Chibi.BroadwayWorld.com - A Profitable Revolution in Toy Retail Is Now an Indiegogo OpportunityDarkKnightNews.com - Funko To Release New Pop! Vinyl Batman Figures Pop! Vinyl's cover a range of licensed brands and popular culture such as video games, television, movies and more.InsideTheMagic.net - Best of Toy Fair 2014: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Skylanders, My Little Pony, and much more from movie and TV hits Pop! Vinyls are becoming increasingly popular with retailers, so much that Funko has increased its financial incentives to retailers twofold.BleedingCool.com - Comparing Company Strategies At The International Toy Fair – Funko, Diamond, Dark Horse, Titan, And More 'Style' Funko's line of Pop! figures are based on the Japanese style known as Chibi, which means short and cute. The heads of the Pop! Vinyl figures are the most recognisable part as they are substantially larger than the bodies in which they sit. They also feature large solid black eyes widely spaced on the face. Typically the mouth and eyebrows are notably missing from a standard Pop! Vinyl.CardboardConnection.com - 2012-13 NBA Funko POP Vinyl Figures ''6921'' 'Categories' :Main article: Pop! Categories Pop! Vinyl's are categorised into categories or collections such as Pop! Movies, Pop! Television, Disney Pop!, Star Wars Pop!, Marvel Pop!, Pop! Heroes and Game of Thrones Pop!.FreddyInSpace.com - Funko's POP! Horror Movie Vinyl Figures : Coming January 2011!TheNerdFu.com - Supernatural Pop!'s - Funko Brings us the Winchester BoysVinylMationWorld.com - Preview Upcoming Disney Marvel Star Wars Pop Vinyls FunkoDCCollectors.com - FUNKO Reveals New DC Comics POP! VINYL FiguresToyArk.com - Game of Thrones Pop Vinyl Figures From Funko Each Pop! Vinyl has an incremental number assigned to it based on the collection it is a part of, eg. #01, #02, etc.TheBlotSays.com - First Look: Game of Thrones Pop! Vinyl Figures by Funko Exclusives often share the same number of its standard variant.TheBlotSays.com - Sheldon The Big Bang Theory Pop! Television Vinyl Figure by Funko[http://www.theblotsays.com/2012/09/sdcc-2012-exclusive-big-bang-theory.html TheBlotSays.com - SDCC 2012 Exclusive Big Bang Theory Sheldon Pop! Vinyl Figures - Batman, Superman & Hawkman coucou Pop! Minis :Main article: Pop! Minis : Exclusives :Main article: Pop! Exclusives Exclusive limited release Pop! Vinyls are made available at trade shows such as Comic Con and on web shops such as Gemini Collectibles. Exclusives are generally variants of existing Pop! figures that offer an alternative look. Exclusives also feature a sticker on the outer plastic of the original box. Exclusives are commonly made in a limited release of 480 units; however, this number varies from figure to figure. The sticker may also provide details such as the limited number of units made as well as where the item was exclusive to and the type of exclusivity (e.g. glow in the dark).TheBlotSays.com - SDCC 2011 Exclusive Martian Manhunter Metallic Variant DC Universe Pop! Vinyl Figure Toy ReviewTheBlotSays.com - GID Green Lantern DC Universe Pop! Heroes Vinyl Figure Toy Review Common Exclusive Variants *Metallic - a shiny coating of paint on part of or all of the item.ToyArk.com - San Diego Comic-Con 2013 Exclusive Pop Vinyl Figures *Flocked - a furry or fuzzy 'skin' on part of or all of the item.TheBlotSays.com - Gemini Collectibles Exclusive Flocked Beast Pop! Marvel Vinyl Figure by Funko *Glow in the Dark (GITD or GID) - when exposed to a light source, the item will glow in the dark for a short time. This may apply to part of or all of the item.MarvelToyNews.com - Funko Glow in the Dark Captain America POP Vinyl Released! *Black and White (B&W) - the colour scheme is grayscale instead of colorful. This is usually all of the item; however; some have parts of color.TheBlotSays.com - SDCC 13 Exclusive Black & White Wolverine Marvel Pop! Vinyl Figure by Funko *Patina - a bronze, oxidised surface that covers all of the item.TheBlotSays.com - SDCC 12 Exclusive Patina Batman The Dark Knight Rises Vinyl Figure by Funko *Outfits - different shirts or designs. *'Colorway' - the use of a particular color scheme that differs from the item's usual color.TheBlotSays.com - Fugitive Toys Exclusive Inverse Deadpool Pop! Marvel Vinyl Figure by FunkoTheBlotSays.com - MegaCon Exclusive Blue & Yellow Deadpool Variant Pop! Marvel Vinyl Figure by Funko *DIY - all white so you can paint them and add clay to make them look however you want Prototypes :Main article: Pop! Prototypes Pop! Vinyl prototypes, often referred to as a 'Proto', are extremely rare Pop! Vinyls with very little to no paint detail on it. The final shape and features (like the eyes or hair) are visible, but may not have paint detail on them.TheBlotSays.com - Crazy Color Edition Pop! Vinyl Figure Prototypes by Funko As the name suggests, prototypes are not always the final design. With collectors in mind, these prototypes are made available in a Pop! Vinyl box for those that wish to collect them and keep them mint. Like Exclusives, Prototypes are made in limited numbers, however, Prototypes are made in very limited numbers. Again like Exclusives, Prototypes are retired by default. Category:Toyline Category:Pop!